Valentine's Day Massacre Special
|release dates = February 13, 2014 |availability = February 13 - March 3, 2014 February 10, 2016 onwards |preceded = Holiday Gifts |succeeded = Business Update }} The Valentine's Day Massacre is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, being the first of 2014 and the second major content update since the Beach Bum content pack. It was made available for free on February 13, 2014, the day before Valentine's Day, as part of Patch 1.10. It was indefinitely re-released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and as GTA Online: Be My Valentine for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC with additional content on February 10, 2016. Description It includes multiple 1920s mob-styled content: A new weapon (the Gusenberg Sweeper), a new vehicle (the Albany Roosevelt), multiple vintage clothing, a Flapper Bob hairstyle for female characters, a new action in the interaction menu (Blow Kiss), and 10 new jobs. Unlike the previous content update (Beach Bum), the items were no longer free and could only be bought with in-game money. The ability to purchase the items in Online ended on the 3rd of March, yet players who obtained them throughout February got to keep the items for good, even after the content update expired. The next update after this is The Business Update. Update content Jobs/Services Multiple Valentine-themed jobs have been added. Among these are Heartbreaker - A bike race on a heart-shaped track, Shotgun Wedding - A shotgun only team deathmatch around the Paleto Bay church, Property Values - a deathmatch on a cul-de-sac in Mirror Park, and others. Character customization Multiple clothes, mostly vintage-themed, have been added. Among these are undergarments, double breasted suits, dresses, masquerade masks and valentine-themed t-shirts. There is also a Flapper Bob hairstyle exclusive for female characters. Weapons Vehicles Other * A new action, Blow Kiss, has been added to the actions menu. * The Rat-Loader is now capable of being stored in garages, and could be bought for free in Southernsanandreassuperautos.com during the time of the original update. All of its upgrades were also free. Errors * The action name "Blow Kiss" did not appear when in a vehicle; it would just show "< >". However, this glitch has been patched. * After The Business Update (Patch 1.13), many of the T-shirts from this update disappeared. Rockstar had quickly fixed the issue. * On February 19, 2016, all the re-released content in this update was unintentionally removed again due to a bug. The removed content was re-added on February 20, 2016. Gallery ValentineMassacre-GTAO-art.jpg|Artwork for the update. actual_1392151276.gif|Official GIF image displaying some of the features. Video Trivia Historical references * The name and overall theme of the DLC are a reference to the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre on February 14, 1929, led by late gangster Al Capone. * The Gusenberg Sweeper is named after the contract killer Frank Gusenberg, who was "sweeped" in the massacre with a M1928A1 Thompson sub-machine gun. * The Albany Roosevelt is named after the president Franklin D. Roosevelt, who helped to minimize gang activity in the early 1930s and is speculated to have used Al Capone's custom Cadillac (on which the in-game vehicle is inspired on). References Navigation Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates